Field
The present disclosure relates to an instrument for use with a bone anchoring device in spinal surgery, and to a system including such an instrument and a bone anchoring device. The bone anchoring device typically includes a bone anchoring section and a receiving part with a channel for receiving a rod. The instrument includes a holding member configured to hold the receiving part and a rod contacting member configured to contact the rod and to move the rod towards a bottom of the channel. A particular field of application for the instrument is as a rod approximator in a procedure for correcting spinal deformities.
Description of Related Art
A spinal rod approximator for seating a stabilizing rod in a rod-receiving portion of a spinal implant is shown, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 8,636,776 B2. The rod approximator includes an elongate member having a grasping member formed on a distal end thereof, and a rod pusher member slidably mated to or mounted on the elongate member. The grasping member is effective to grasp a portion of a spinal implant, and the pusher member is effective to grasp and engage a stabilizing rod and push the rod into a rod-receiving portion of the spinal implant being grasped by the grasping member.
US 2008/0077134 A1 describes a percutaneous access device including a hollow elongate member having an inner lumen extending therethrough and opposed arms coupled by at least one fulcrum. The opposed arms are adapted to pivot relative to one another to releasably engage a bone anchor between a distal end of the opposed arms and a locking mechanism disposed between the opposed arms. The device is movable between an unlocked position in which the opposed arms are free to pivot relative to one another and a locked position in which the locking mechanism prevents the opposed arms from pivoting toward and away from one another to lock a bone anchor into engagement with the opposed arms.
US 2004/0143265 describes a detachable member used as a guide to install bone fasteners of a bone fastener assembly in vertebral bone. The detachable member may include a sleeve coupled to a collar of a bone fastener assembly. In some embodiments, the sleeve may have a pair of hinged arms and a flange of the sleeve may contact a bottom portion of the collar of the bone fastener.